


Corvus Frugilegus

by nerdyalice



Category: Being Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyalice/pseuds/nerdyalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look into Mr Rook, is the magician what he seems?</p>
<p>Ficlet. Written before series 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corvus Frugilegus

It had been a very long night; the monstrous creatures had certainly been busy.   
It took Rook and his team far more time than he was happy with to clean up the bloody mess and shreds of what was once human flesh.   
He himself could deal with almost any situation thrust upon him; many years working in their secretive organisation meant he wasn’t affected by the gory scenes they would walk into, but with them this evening had been a new recruit to the grey suit brigade.   
When they filed into the Cardiff hotel room, he’d had to run off to the bathroom and throw up. This was not how Rook expected any of his men to behave and he really couldn’t see why the boy had made such fuss anyway, it wasn’t bad at all compared to some of the horrors he’d seen. 

He shuddered thinking back to the facility clean up, they’d had to remove nine bodies in total. But it had been worth it for the information, oh the information! File upon file on 3 of the types, it wasn’t all correct and there was a lot of religious nonsense which had no bearing upon the facts; but oh how he’d enjoyed spending the day after going through all Kemp and Jaggat’s notes. There was so much evidence to be stored in their own base, he filled boxes on the vampire John Mitchell alone. That priest Kemp had somehow gathered an ancient photograph of him when he’d been a soldier in WWI, it was nice to put a face to the name that had caused so much havoc. They’d been so busy with the facility clean up there had been few men to spare to deal with that train carriage. The police had got there before them; at least the type 2’s had ways to cover their tracks. Though how anyone could make the bloody slaughter of 20 people look like an accident, even Rook himself didn’t know.

In a sense this job was similar to that of the facility, for here too someone had been collecting evidence. This journalist had obviously bitten off more than he could chew trying to entrap the savage beast that killed him, Rook smirked at his own pun, for chewed he was. His remaining team soon scoped the body into a bag and he set the useless new man to gathering the papers and disks off the table. It made quite the loot, newspaper clippings on all-sorts of strange occurrences, many of which Rook had been to and covered up himself. This journalist must have been a competent investigator for they’d taken every possible measure to make the deaths and disappearances less mysterious and suspicious. Rook was rather pleased, the more evidence he could collect and take away from prying eyes the better. He stopped his stop-watch, 247 seconds it wasn’t good, it was sloppy; almost 5 minutes they could have been seen. He knew the place had been disturbed already, he could sense it.

Incidents like this were getting more and more common. They’d had a clean up at a tired old pawn shop just a few weeks before, that had been a mess. And only that morning they’d been called out into the middle of the woods to remove a body covered in scratches. It was as if someone wanted him to be found.   
Rook’s job was getting harder by the day; these god forsaken creatures they had to keep hidden from the human population were trying to make themselves known.   
It wasn’t that similar things had never happened before; their organisation had been running for centuries, they’d covered up the slaughter of entire villages- putting the deaths down to plague and disease. Every full moon they would sweep the countryside removing all traces of the beastly adventures that occurred the night before. They had managed to eradicate people’s belief in these creatures condemning them to nothing more than folk tales and myths. During the 1800’s there was a hive of activity, so their records showed. A trail of blood and death left across Europe. It was no small wonder the popular novels of the time were gothic horrors. One house they attended in London had more than 20 bodies torn to pieces. House keepers, maids, kitchen staff laid there in the same condition as the members of the household they’d served. Some had been tied up and toyed with before they were killed; others had, had their throats torn out where they stood, No they’d covered up bigger exposures in the past. Whatever was happening now they could manage. But they would have to start taking measures the other men the other men opposed.  
Rook enjoyed those measures. He liked having power over people, making them squirm. He was very ambitious, every time he had to make somebody disappear to appease his bosses; he climbed the ladder up further into the mysterious organisation that ran just about everything in the world. Domestic staff now maybe, in a decade or two who knew?


End file.
